


Takaba Emerges!

by Takabakirocks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fem!Akihito, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takabakirocks/pseuds/Takabakirocks
Summary: Asami stands alone, carefully watching the cocoon holding his friend and fiercest rival, Takaba Akihito, inside ever since he fell unconscious 6 years ago. Coming to visit him and keep watch..giving support and receiving it as well in the silence acceptance the cocoon provides. It‘s sort of therapeutic really. He often go there whenever he miss the guy, or when he’s out of sorts..just stand there or sit for hours and spoke of all his deepest hopes and worries. Silently praying for his friend, fighting for his life to survive the emergence, for him to comeback. Then one day...like an answer to his prayer, the cocoon breaks...gentle silvery voice calling...Asami...





	1. when it all began.

Flash back 6 years ago

Location: St. Andrews International School of Tokyo

 

One raven haired teenager stands in front of an announcement board. Seemingly ignorant of his fellow schoolmates laughter and chattering around him.  His western style uniform crisp as ever and styled hair so flawless. Only his face blanks of any emotions, it’s easy to think that the boy was deep in thought. But, someone who’s perceptive and sensitive enough would be able to tell that the boy was having his inner turmoil. The boy heard a familiar laughter slowly approaching along with several other footsteps. Funny how he could always distinguish that voice even when he’s in full focused mode and deliberately tuning his surroundings off and yup.. Not long after, a pat on his shoulder and blinding cheeky smile of a handsome face greets him.

 

 “Aahhahaa.. what are you doing standing there like a statue?” the cheeky blonde stops a little to look at the announcement board. His companion of two boys Kou and Takato and several girls stopped talking, eyes drinking the sight of two of the brightest and hottest student in their school doing their usual repertoire. _Oh, the mock exam results. Hmm...No wonder he’s like that._ ”Now I see.. Seems like you’re no. 2 again. Sorry not sorry to be exact heheh. Come on, why so serious eh? It’s just numbers” the blonde put one hand on his shoulder directing him away from the crowd.

 

“Only because i lose the bet, Takaba..” Asami sighed, well i’ll challenge him again next time. Looking as cool as ever, he would’ve been the most handsome if not for this blonde beside him. The most handsome, the most popular and the list goes on. Asami looking back at his friend/guards Kei and Kazumi, silently telling them to not follow him.

 

“Yeah..yeah..contrary to the results, i always think you can beat me any day you know. I always take you seriously.” Takaba said matter of factly. One hand loosening his tie, revealing fair skin under that collarbone.

 

 _Yeah, right. If you called skipping school for days because you’re busy day trading, gambling and staking out when every other students are cramming for exams serious. And still effin’ aced the tests._ It irked Asami. But despite all that he said, Asami knows that the blonde is really taking him serious. He always was. In fact, Asami is the only friend on par of competing with him, he didn’t need to hold back and the result was Asami was always overshadowed. Inside and outside of school.

 

Yup their family knew each other, allies to be exact. Both are in the line of succession of two prominent Yakuza family, with Aki succeeding after his grandfather and Asami after his father. Most likely, it will be Aki’s succession first before him. Different from the Asami’s, The Takaba’s are more likely to have power struggles after his grandfather’s passing. Though Shouichi sama is alive and well there were factions within the Takaba’s who underestimated Akihito simply because he’s young, especially his own uncle. His grandfather, unorthodox as he is, simply said that it’s Aki’s first challenge to take on his challengers and make them acknowledge him as the future clan leader, That’s the Takaba’s way. Sounds cruel but he knew Shouichi sama’s tough love for his only grandchild. Those were turbulent two years for Aki right when he’s starting high school. Filled with fights, near death experiences and inner turmoils. Ryuichi has seen it all, in fact he’s been by his side all this time. Along with Kei, Kazumi, Takato and Kou.

 

Takaba Akihito, young and jovial as he is, was fully trained in martial arts, complete with smart brains and cunning appearance. Well, that was the minimum prerequisite if you want to be the top dogs of the underworld. Combined with his fearless attitude, he’s savage and merciless when it comes down to it. And his eyes...his eyes always had those..sorrow. Asami knew how much Aki loves and appreciate life but he also had learned early on that if he wanted to survive he needs to be firm and fierce ever since his parents died after a shooting by other Yakuza clan. Aki survived after 6 months of induced coma. The war that follows remain inside their memories and most probably Japan’s memory. It’s not every day that there’s 255 dismembered bodies, burned estates and an entire clan wiped out. Served as a mere bad memory for most but for certain crowd, a lesson best learned. It was then that there’s peace treaty since wars between Yakuza families are decidedly not good for business, too much loss for it’s worth. That is also why Yakuza these days are clad in designer suits, endeavoured in more of a corporate style business and more likely to hold iphones than guns. They **seldom** kill people. Despite all that, their presence were still intense and spine chilling especially for civilians. Simply said, it’s like a love and hate relationship between Japan’s society, government and Yakuza. It is still arguable if Japan was better without them, they have blended that well with Japan’s society and culture.

 

Well, two years of bloody power struggle and not so tremendous effort from Akihito which consists of day trading, gambling and doing stake outs, Akihito has proven to have vision and capability to be the heir. Proving himself to be the efficient moneymaker for the clan. He established one groups and information network full of IT savvy, inquisitive and loyal personnel, literally handpicked them to handle all the information gathering and blackmailing of mostly corrupt high ranking officials. They are the most likely and best prey for that, the money and bargaining power they had over them is no joke. Aki simply said to Asami it’s an alternate version of his unachievable passion of becoming an investigative photographer and journalist. The smile was charming as usual in everyone’s eyes but Ryuichi always knew the bitterness inside.

 

In those two years, with Aki balancing his duties in and out of school. He’s mostly attend school for two weeks every months, enough to maintain his grade and popularity with schoolmates. They missed him, they only know that Aki and Asami’s family were super rich and Aki was about to take over the family business with no clear definition of what kind of business they’re in. By that time Asami’s popularity was no. 1. Piercing golden eyes, drool worthy abs, cool demeanor, smart brains and mysterious aura a total magnet for girls and boys alike. Takaba has his own fanbase. They mostly love his good looks, laid back attitude and sunny personality, his blue eyes and platinum blonde hair he inherited from his Russian mother. Your typical bishounen with charming personality, little that they know that it was his ‘public’ face. Until one day Takaba was ambushed when they’re on a field trip. The opposing party tried to harm Takaba’s friend slash groupies to threaten him. That was when akihito’s inner demon comes forth. He fought all 10 assailant empty handed and still come out victorious. Contrary to Ryuichi, Kei, Kazumi, Kou and Takato who knows the real Aki, the other students were gaping like a fish.. too awestrucked with the way Takaba fluidly move and when it’s all ended, with slightly messy blonde hair, rather dishevelled clothes, blood dripping a little from the side of his bruised mouth asking for his friends/groupies well being.. And that was the exact moment Takaba’s popularity went off the chart in their school. Ryuichi again overshadowed but then Ryuichi himself admit that Akihito was cool. There’s also the thing with Takaba. No matter how he beats you at everything you can never hate him since he always did it in good spirits and never let it go to their heads.

 

Drowned in his own musings he didn’t realize where Takaba lead him to. The parking lot. Oh, no you don’t.

 

“Think fast!” Akihito suddenly flung a helmet towards Ryuichi.

 

Ryuichi was able to catch it. Takaba chuckles, already wearing his helmet. “You seem to be contemplative today huh? What? Are you having an epiphany or something?”

 

Asami just shrugs, pointing at the sleek black and red Kawasaki motorbike. “So you’re bringing it again huh. I don’t know how our teachers and friends don’t hate you. You basically parade around breaking school rules and get away with it...” Their friends would surely drool at the sight of it. Aki’s first purchase, the result his first attempt of making money through day trading. A tiny part of it.

 

“Well, that’s a part of my charm. It’s not like we’re saints Asami. Us of all people. Okay now..Get on! We won’t be able to ditch your guards at this rate”.

 

“...sure.. like you really wanna ditch them” Asami sighed hopping on the bike. Loosening his tie.

 

“Haahaha you know me so well.. I really do though.. After some play chase” Takaba grins, starting his motorbike, taking pleasure of hearing the hum of well tuned engine. Driving to the gate he stops a bit to give a cheeky tongue to Asami’s guards on a Black BMW. Only to speed off a moment later at breakneck speed. Asami’s guards immediately followed. Aki’s driving while laughing his heart out. It’s heartwarming and thrilling at the same time, even Asami was laughing.  Akihito really knows Tokyo well. All it’s alleys and open spaces they could use to evade chase. Ten minutes was all it took for Aki to ditch Asami’s guards.

 

Not long after they arrived in Akihabara, A maid cafe in particular. Damn blonde just had to pick this out of all places. This is one of his punishment for losing..again.

 

“Goshujin Sama.. Okaeriii....” as soon as the door opened they were greeted in chorus by cute frilly dressed maids. There are whispers from the other patrons, premium hottie they say. Asami smirks as he stalks after Aki like a panther on prowl to their designated booth. Asami had no problems with girls he’s just tired ofthem sometimes. Aki, sweet tooth as he is, ordered jumbo parfait of course for Asami too. Seeing Asami pale at the threat of sweet foods was one of Aki’s favorite past times. Asami only managed two spoons of it before he blanched and quickly purging his tongue by drinking espresso and eating Yakisoba. Aki was really having the time of his life with Asami in tow. Playing games, singing karaoke and even taking purikura with all of the maids. The maids just won’t let go of them. Asami noticed in the middle of flirting with one of the maids that Aki left the room for a bit. Undoubtedly to talk to one of his contacts. By the time Aki got back Aki seems a bit pale but keeps being jolly as usual so Asami simply thought it was only his imagination. Then Aki drives him home to Asami Estate meeting Ryuuzou, Asami’s Dad that was like his own father. They got scolded a bit then Aki apologized to Ryuuzou knowing full well that the Oyaji can never get angry with Aki but he's always strict to Ryuichi. Right when he’s about to leave Aki seems like he’s in pain then he fell unconscious.

 

The Asami’s immediately called their private physician. Things would get really ugly if Aki were found hurt in their care though Ryuuzou knows Shouichiro san would know better. Still it would provide grounds for ill intended means to disrupt their alliance.  The problem is Shouichirou  was on a business trip to Hokkaido.  After Aki was taken to the guest room, Ryuuzou interrogated Ryuichi of their whereabouts, suspecting it was a case of poisoning.  But then the doctor comes out and inform them that aki was undergoing emergence. Such a rare case for his age and therefore a higher risk. As soon as Aki wakes up he needs to be admitted to the hospital so that the survival rates would increase. Do not move him before he wakes up, the doctor gave his strict order. They need to make sure of his fluid intakes.

 

 The Asami’s was shocked to say the least, but Ryuuzou quickly informed the situation to Aki’s grandpa. And Aki’s grandpa entrust Aki in their care since he was still tied in Hokkaido. Meanwhile, Ryuichi still can’t get over his shock.. Takaba emerges?! He’s becoming a girl? High risk? Wait..then that means that Aki’s claim as an heir for his clan will be weaker to non-existent. Things will be very dangerous for him. And what does this means for Ryuichi? For both of them? Out of all of Aki’s unpredictableness, this one sure made Ryuichi speechless.


	2. Memories of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little about the past of Aki and Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again dear readers..
> 
> things are busy lately i find myself with little time to write. so here's what i can manage for the time being
> 
> i hope you like it..
> 
> comments and kudos will be much appreciated

Time: Back when Aki & Ryuichi were 7 years old

Location: Asami Clan’s Estate Back Garden

 

Under a blossoming cherry tree, a golden eyed boy were pressed on it’s trunk. Though intimidated, he still tried to calmly observe the two bigger boys standing in front of him. The one standing at the front has blonde hair and big body that always reminded him of Gian, a bully character in the Doraemon cartoon. His blonde hair was actually nice to look at, just..not with that glaring face. His name was Suoh Kazumi, if he remembered correctly. The one standing a little further back was Kirishima Kei. He has black hair, passive look but eyes glinting with ill intent. Really, why is everybody in this estate so mean looking. Even that person he had to call father. And these kids why do they hate me so much? Ryuichi remembered the first time he came here, which is weeks ago, these kids are smiling at him. But then they changed. Ryuichi’s clueless about the cause. And now, the bigger kid started to raise his hand most likely to hit him. Not used to this kind of situation, he can only close his eyes and raise his hands readying himself for the blow. Mom...

 

But then..the blow never came.

 

Not long after he shuts his eyes closed, there was this loud cry of “Hayyyaaah!!!”a gasping sound then a loud thud. Then when he opened his eyes, right in front of him stand a taller kid, silvery blonde hair is all he can see from behind. Suoh was down on the ground holding his side. He seems to be in a lot of pain. Kirishima looks surprised but tried to keep his composure.

 

“Who are you? Just mind your own business!” Kirishima barks.

 

“Yo bullies, why don’t you pick on somebody your own size? Can’t you just talk it out? It’s my business when you gang up on a person. And you, are you okay?” the blonde boy turns his head slightly to the smaller boy. That’s when he saw him for the first time. Striking blue eyes, fair skin, pearly white teeth and a friendly smile. The boy decides he can trust him. He nodded affirming that he’s okay. 

 

“That’s good. The name’s Akihito. Yoroshiku. You know..When you’re dealing with bullies don’t just close your eyes and take it. Hit them back right where it hurts the most or anywhere you can manage..just like this!”.

 

He saw Kirishima lunged towards Akihito ready to avenge his friend. Akihito saw that coming then tackle him on his shin which makes Kirishima fall to the ground. _Ouch, that must hurt_ Ryuichi cringes. Then apparently, Suoh already back on his feet and tried to hit Akihito while he’s distracted. Akihito easily dodged, then he grabbed Suoh’s shirt then punched him on his nose. Suoh then fell on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose. Kirishima helped him up and take him away, most probably to the kitchen where his mom works.

 

Kirishima's mother was a cook and Suoh's dad was a small time Yakuza member in the Asami clan. They all resides in the Asami's estate. Ryuichi was new to the place, he only knew that his mom passed away then at the funeral there were many black suited men and black cars. One of them really stands out. He looks very much like him, even people with low eye sights can tell they're related. The man then introduces himself as Ryuuzou, Ryuichi's father, and he will be taking care of Ryuichi from now on. All this time, Ryuichi was told that his father died in an accident before he was born. Apparently, his mom was lying. And now looking at him and his entourage, he understood the reason for his mom’s action and of course he can’t blame her.

 

The man was good looking and all smiles but Ryuichi was unfazed, after all respect and trust has to be earned. While he believed that this person is his biological father, he can sense that this man was not an ordinary man like other kid’s father. This man looks cold and just felt unpleasant like he’s hiding something dangerous. But then Ryuichi has no other choice but to accept his hand. Either that or the orphanage.

 

"See those bullies.. Just strike them and they ran with their tails between their legs.” Akihito’s voice pulled him from his musings. “My big bro’s told me that and he’s right. You should meet my bro he’s awesome. He’s the one that taught me all that moves. By the way, what's your name?" The blonde cheerfully added. Traces of his determined face when he fights gone in an instant.

 

“.......” Ryuichi hesitated. He felt grateful that Akihito helped him but then he also realizes that Akihito most probably are more dangerous than the previous bullies so he thought some caution would be necessary. But then looking at Akihito’s relaxed stance, eyes looking at him excitedly he can’t help but gave him at least the most common courtesy.

 

“Kiryuu...no.... Asami...just call me Ryuichi” Ryuichi sighed, still not really used to the change in surname. But he saw Akihito nodded in understanding so it’s fine.

 

“Okay, nice to meet you Ryuichi. So Ryuichi since you’re an Asami can you please show me around this place? It’s beautiful here and i feel bored. I wish i brought my Dad’s camera”

 

“Hmm I wonder. I’m  new here too so i might not able to show you around that much but..I guess we can go there” Ryuichi points to the estate’s koi pond where there are small stepping stones leading to a small shrine under full bloomed cherry trees.

 

“Sure.”

 

Then both kids play like the kid they are and for the first time in weeks Ryuichi felt that he can breathe easy in the presence of a friend. Akihito was bright, funny and...just nice. Both are laying on the soft grass under the cherry tree. The wind softly blows carrying the sweet fragrance of the flowering cherry tree. Akihito singing the chicken song and other children song, he surprisingly has a really good voice. It reminds Ryuichi of his mom singing the songs to him and before long he found himself telling Akihito about his situation. The boy actually had tears in his eyes and in return, like a broken dam, it made Ryuichi cried his heart too. He’s been holding back his tears since his mom’s funeral. He didn’t want to look weak in front of those strangers calling themselves his mom’s relatives while they actually has no concern for Ryuichi and his mom. His mom was the black sheep of the Kiryuu family, considering his situation now it’s easy to guess why. He’s not even showing his weakness in front of his so called father who just appeared out of nowhere. Thankfully, his father mostly left him alone probably thinking that Ryuichi needed time to mourn or probably just to avoid his ‘newly found son’. Well not like it matters to Ryuichi, he preferred the distance.

 

Not long after one of the black suited guy called for them, apparently it’s time for Aki to go. So Akihito was accompanying his grandfather, Souichiro sama who apparently was a powerful person like his father. Ryuichi knows it when he sees one. To his surprise, Akihito actually asked to talk to Ryuuzou. Ryuichi was even more surprised when Ryuuzou looking amused, simply bend down and let Aki whispered something to him. He looks like he’s actually listening to Aki. Ryuichi didn’t know what they talked about but at the end of it.  Ryuuzou got up smiling (if you could call that a smile) then he patted Akihito’s hair then said farewell. So _my_ father was able to look like that huh. Aki looking pleased and after a few steps he looks back at Ryuichi, grins wide and give him his thumbs up. Ryuichi tilted his head, wondered how Akihito can be so easy going in front of these people and what is it that he talked about with Ryuuzou.

 

Days later, Ryuichi can see that His father starts spending time with him, teaching this and that including how to fight. Not always smooth sailing and mostly just using his spare time but Ryuichi knows he tried since he was new to this father-son thing too. His father also encouraged him to try and get along with Suoh and Kirishima since they are the only kids there in the estate. Continues on better until finally Ryuichi can trust him and started really considering him as his father. Later on Ryuuzou revealed to Ryuichi that at that time Aki was telling Ryuuzou to play with Ryuichi more because he’s lonely and please teach him how to fight so he can stand up against the bullies. He also said that the bullies probably just wanted to be friends with Ryuichi but just didn’t know how.

 

Akihito apparently are a Takaba family member that lives outside theTakaba estate. His father was a photographer and his mom was a Russian foreigner currently a stay at home mom so that’s how he got his appearance. His grandfather was very fond of him so he occasionally took him wherever he goes. Sometimes when Shouichiro Sama visits the Asami’s or when The Asami’s visit the Takaba’s and Aki was visiting there, they would meet and play together. No matter how long they spent apart but when they met they just hit it off like they never left.

 

Time: A month after Aki’s 8th birthday

Location: NTT Private Clinics (Owned by the Asami’s)

 

Ryuichi stood beside his father, holding his favourite miniature car. Speechless as he stared at the unconscious person in front of him. Aki, usually so strong and full of life, lay motionless on the hospital bed too big for his body. Peacefully sleeping in his induced coma while all these tubes and beeping machines were attached to his body to control his sedation, monitor his heart rate and brain activities. The ventilator slowly moving to supply oxygen, the catheter, the tape on his eyes and many things Ryuichi can’t name. It felt surreal Ryuichi was having a hard time to believe it when he first heard about it and even when seeing it with his own eyes.

 

The Takabas was having a birthday celebration for Aki in a private room of one particular high end restaurant in Tokyo, everything was going fine until the time after the party ends and they are on the parking lot saying farewell to each other. They were ambushed by a rival clan, The Matsumotos. Both familes were having disputes early that year over properties and shopping mall deed. Of course the Takaba’s won over the Matsumotos leaving them with a grudge.  The Takabas were usually really careful but this time they uncharacteristically had a leak. An insider had tipped The Matsumotos off the day before about the Takaba’s celebration and they decided to act on it considering it the most vulnerable moment since Souichiro was with his family and grandson. By the end of the ambush, Takaba Akimasa and Yelena, Aki’s parents were shot and bleed to death, Aki having brain hemorrhage for having his head banged repeatedly against the car window until it shattered. Apparently the man holding him was fed off since Aki fought with all he got. Aki only survived after having a fast and intensive treatment, then he’s undergoing induced coma to avoid further brain swelling. It really was a miracle that the doctors were able to save him. Shouichiro was shot on his shoulder and Jyousei, his step son barely got a scratch on him. Several of their menheavily injured. They managed to subdue some of their attackers and after a bit of interrogation they found out the one responsible for this or so they thought. Two weeks later, the Takaba’s and their alliances unleashed their wrath and the Matsumoto clan was annihilated.

 

“How are you kid? Wake up now.. We’ve avenged your family” Ryuuzou said. Sighing when there’s no response whatsoever from Akihito. He then turned to Ryuichi “Anything you want to say?” only for his son to shake his head silently. Right, he’s putting his mask again.

 

“Son, i want you to take a look. A real good look. This.. is what happened when we failed to protect our loved ones, when we failed to predict our enemies movements and this is only a little show of how bad our enemies can be. There’s no mercy for the likes of them.” Those words ingrained in Ryuichi's mind. After that, he gave Ryuichi time to be alone with Akihito. Ryuichi then approached Akihito and after observing him a little more touch his hand and squeezing it a little hard. He hoped it will bring back Akihito or maybe give him a reaction. Any reaction. He can even punched him or choke him for all he care. Ryuichi remembered how he begged his father two weeks ago to go along with him. He knows that his father and all the uncles are going to avenge Akihito’s family. His father told his master to give him rigorous training sessions instead so he can be more useful in the future. Ryuichi too sad and ashamed of himself, said a simple get well soon Aki and he left his favourite toy on the bedside table for lucky charm.

 

4 months later

 

Aki woke up in a haze. All he can see is white.

_Where is this? Am I alone? Alone? Why is it so hard to move? Feels like there’s something really heavy holding him down. Mom.. Dad..why?? why can’t I speak? What is this thing stuck in my throat? What did they do to me? Beep..beep..beep.. what is this beeping sound? What is all this? Help..It’s scary.._

 

Akihito panicked he felt like waking in a twilight zone.

 

Koori and Maki, the guards stationed by Shouichiro sama to guard Akihito immediately called the nurse and doctor. The doctor said that Aki is starting to wake up of his induced coma but because of the amount of drugs on his system he tends to get hallucinations and panic attacks. Like the doctor said the episodes of aki waking up and having panic attacks are repeating many times for the duration of 1 month before he was finally waking up for real and released from most of the tubes and machines. But he still needs to be observed and undergoing physiotherapy to gain his muscles back. Which is a lot of work, not only his physique but also his mental health was awry. The realization and sadness of his parents demise and depressed of his physical state made aki easily agitated and sometimes aggressive. Sometimes he also gave up on his physiotherapy. Hearing that, Ryuichi comes to visit Akihito and tease him til Akihito becomes furious and felt challenged by him. Fueled by rage, Akihito then tried his hardest to overcome his physiotherapy and in two months time he got his strength back and ready to go back to school. By that time he realized that Ryuichi was only teasing him and trying to get his spirit back. He received Ryuichi’s genuine smile and sincere congratulations when he saw Aki walk by himself. Akihito now officially stayed in The Takaba’s estate. Due to the amount of time of his hospitalization, Aki then finish his grade school homeschooled.

 

Time: Aki & Ryuichi 3rd year Middle school

Place: The Takaba’s Green House

 

“So you already heard?” Ryuichi asked.

 

“Now now...i heard many things. Which one?” Akihito said nonchalant. He’s busy taking photographs of flowers or bugs or whatever Ryuichi doesn’t get. 

 

“Stop acting stupid Takaba. It doesn’t suit you” Ryuichi narrowed his eyes.

 

“Hahaha..well. I know what you mean and I felt the same way, it’s just not wise to speak of it. You know the walls have ears and he has loyalist backing him up, those with the same ambition as his and thinks he’s entitled to it”

 

“Why so hesitant? Your old man’s backing you up. That’s why the elders have meetings right now. It’s easy to see, he did it to refrain your uncle getting more influence. Shouichiro sama is no way under any circumstances of needing to name his successor very soon but he wants to do it now and it’s you not Jyousei san. It’s clear as day what his intentions are.”

 

“Don’t underestimate me. I know that much. And contrary to your belief, most people are loyal to Jii san they’re just wavering because of my age and experience. Well that would easily change if I can prove my worth to the clan.” Akihito said confidently.

 

“So I take it you won’t back down? You know what this means don’t you?”

 

“Pfft..we all know what this means Asami. But he can’t kill me then and he will never be able to. I vowed myself and my parents that.” Akihito chuckled then he turned serious

“Bring it on! I’m the one with the Takaba blood, son of the rightful heir. I’ll take on this group for better or worse.”

 

Ryuichi stunned speechless on that full display of determination and courage.

 

“So, where will you stand Asami?” Akihito stared at Asami.

 

“Let’s exchange cups Takaba.. I want to exchange sake cups with you. Not your grandfather nor your uncle. You.” Ryuichi answered with equal determination.

 

Akihito smirks.

\----------------------------------------

Ryuichi woke up to the soreness of his back. He fell asleep for...two hours in this uncomfortable bench beside Takaba’s cocoon. It’s been a long time since he had those dreams and it has been two years after Akihito starts emerging. Ryuichi came today after a meeting between the Asami’s and the Takaba’s. The meeting was to settle the arrangements of Akihito’s fate after undergoing his emergence. Shouichiro sama was just diagnosed with cancer and only has about one and a half years to live. He needed to prepare for Aki’s wellbeing after his demise. Especially with Aki turning female, Aki sure will suffer under his uncle’s reign.

 

Souichiro sama proposes for the Asami’s to take Akihito under their wings, he even offered properties as cost for taking care of Aki. It didn’t sit right with the Asamis. They all know Aki’s worth and for him to be given away just like that..it just won’t do. Ryuuzou offers to take him as his family with open arms no need to give him away but then Ryuichi points that Jyousei would find it suspicious and he will make it so that Aki can’t leave the Takaba’s.  So Ryuichi offered to buy Akihito for 300 million yen. Not anywhere near Akihito’s worth but more than Ryuichi can handle for now. He even begged his father to lend him money for the purchase. Ryuuzou seems to be deep in thought of why his son willing to go that far for Aki despite Ryuichi convincing him that it was only for mere pleasure getting his long time rival indebted to him. But then it’s a chance to get Ryuichi more obedient to him and devoted in their business so why not? He was always fond of Akihito anyway. He can already imagine how Akihito will be like after becoming female. Beautiful like his mother or even more than her. He’ll be like a daughter he never had. But of course the Takabas didn’t have to know about that. The deal then finalized and Akihito will soon become Asami Akihito or whatever names he preferred.

 

Ryuichi gently touch an area of the cocoon he thought where Aki’s head was. “Akihito, come on wake up now. You need to work off your debt you know. I’m sure you don’t want to be indebted to me for too long, hmm?”

 

Ryuichi then turn his back. Not only from Aki but also to his playful days. He got debts to pay after all. Time to delve into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so about Jyousei san? He's Aki's father's step brother. Truth is they're not blood related but Shouichiro didn't know that. and Yup the tip off was actually from Jyousei, he just use other means to the news delivered to the Matsumotos. 
> 
> And in this chapter Ryuichi's starting to get more into the family business.
> 
> this chapter should be longer but i guess i'll split it into two chapter.
> 
> slow updates


	3. Trouble trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much going on..rather short really coz it's unfinished..
> 
> Asami's rise to business and trouble's brewing..oh also Aki's death (what?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers.. again i'm sorry for the super slow update. here's what i can manage for now , it's only 1/3 then what its supposedly written on this page..maybe i'll edit this chapter and add the 2/3 so that we can move on to chapter 4 (AKi's POV). for this chapter i feel like i need to read finder no rakuin and finder no souen first to be better at writing it wonder if you can tell me whre can i find english translation of those two books? thank you in advance

Location: Takaba Souichirou’s home office

Time: a week after Takaba Souichirou’s funeral (1 year 2 months after chapter 2)

“Damn it!” A raven haired man wearing neat navy kimono was seen slamming his fist onto the large mahogany table. He just found out about the deal between the Takabas and the Asamis concerning Akihito. The elders knew it too apparently and said that he needed to respect the deal, there’s no way around it if they want to keep their alliance intact. He’s the only that didn’t know anything about the deal. It’s unthinkable really that Souichiro would sell his beloved grandson.

It was like blessing from the Gods above when he heard that Akihito emerged, gone are his competition for the succession. He/she will be very useful for Jyousei, several of factions that are loyal to Akihito especially after he established his own unit started to question the rumor that Jyousei is not Shouichiro sama’s flesh and blood. When that time comes he’ll marry Akihito to shut them up and gain loyalty of those people. It matters not whether Akihito is willing or not.  Jyousei supposed he can enjoy her as part of his harem if she turns out to be at least as pretty as her mother. If she ever disobey him he can just use her as a honey trap or ‘lend‘ her to gain favour from his business partners. Old man just had to ruin it for him.  As if that wasn’t enough, Souichiro disbanded the unit that Akihito built cause it never worked as productively as when Akihito was directing it anyway. The Takabas so far only knows the muscles but never found out about how the brain and its myriad of neurons worked. “Sly fox till the very end huh Old man. You’re that against me replacing you? Well guess what..with or without him I’m the one leading the Takaba’s now. Me and only Me.”

_Of course The Asamis are not innocent and they would have to pay with everything they had, i’ll make sure of that!_

 

 

Location: Asami Ryuuzou’s Home Office.

 Time:   2 years after chapter 2

Two men were sitting on leather chairs surrounding a coffee table.  Each holding a glass filled with their favourite spirits. Vodka for the older and Scotch for the younger. They’re listening to report from Suoh Kazumi currently at one of their warehouse. The shipment of 10000 firearms were delayed, the problem seems to be the labor union strike at Hongkong Port. The Toh’s said that the labor union strike was controlled by Jiang Feng’s group under the order of The Baishe‘s led by Liu Family. In other words, it was a sabotage attempt towards the Asami’s.

“Haah.. All this troubles keep popping up lately.” Ryuuzou sighed. He light up his Dunhill and took a few puffs of smoke. China has been one of their secure routes for years and they have particularly good relations with leaders of Hong Kong underworld. Not much problems arise, contrary to the last 6 months.

“Indeed, Father. In China alone, two incidents in the last 6 months. Someone’s clearly trying to mess with us. But particularly with this incident, Toh’s leader expressed his concern about the recent development with the Liu Family, the Leader of Chinese Triad. There seems to be new leadership by Liu’s First Son, Yan Tzui. The way he does things, making it difficult for The Toh’s to operate.”

“Aah.. Because the Old Liu Talen is on his sickbed, so the first son decides to take over. Ambitious. And what of his other son? He seems to have gained reputation among us.” Ryuuzou took another blow of puffs.

“Well, Ambitious and capable are two different thing. The Younger brother seems to be the more capable one. He’s basically the one who did all the job for his older brother and that’s why we hear more of his reputation compared to his older brother.  ”

“Huh, i can imagine the subordinate’s loyalty were divided.” Ryuuzou smirked.

“Yes, but not openly so. Besides, the young master seems not interested in being part of a power struggle. And here’s the thing, the younger brother was adopted. So while the Old Liu considered him as his child, bloodline comes first. The first son is going to be the succesor.”

“Any clue of his parentage?”

Ryuuichi smirks while he nodded “The younger Liu, known as Liu Feilong, has a former name of Toh Huizhong. He is an illegitimate child of Toh’s Clan Leader. While the hospital pronounced his death, in reality Toh Huizhong was taken under Liu family’s wing. Adopted and given the name Liu Feilong. I confront the Toh so he finally admitted the fact that Liu Feilong was actually his son. He said that Feilong knew that he was adopted but didn’t know of his real parents.”

Ryuuzou narrowed his eyes. “So Toh was trying to fish the most out of our recent troubles with the now we know as Baishe led by Liu Yantzui. He needed our hand to convince Feilong to take the lead and hope with the knowledge of his true origin, he will side with Toh, basically making Toh the new leader of Chinese Triad. Hummph..simple minded if you ask me. But i agree that Liu Yantzui should be replaced by his little brother.”

“Yes, but there’s also another piece of information that you must know. Two weeks before the labor union strikes, Liu Yantzui was known to have a private meeting with Takaba Jyousei. That makes encouraging the younger brother to reign that much important if we want to continue doing business in China” Ryuuichi gave a brown envelope containing pictures of said meeting. Taking a look at those pictures, Ryuuzou’s face darkens as picture after pictures reveals unsavoury means.

“That son of a bitch! Where did you get all these information?” Ryuuzou furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth. Ryuuichi can see his veins ready to pop.  He keeps his cool though their subordinates would have bowed down in fear if they ever saw his father being like this. He had every right to be pissed though. Ever since Shouichiro sama’s funeral six months ago and with Aki’s death months prior, The Takaba’s were under Jyousei’s leadership. The ambitious son of a bitch didn’t wait long before he started to stir trouble. All of Aki and Shouichiro’s loyal men are removed and sent to do tasks that are most likely result in them risking their lives and out of the main circle of Takaba Clan, they’re even stripped off their territory that was the source of big money. The group under Akihito are mostly loyal only to Akihito so they’re not much use for Jyousei. The way Akihito’s group really works, the extent of the people involved in it and how they connect with each other, only Akihito knows and they only worked under Akihito’s order. How it came to be like that was also a secret only few knows. Undoubtedly Kou and Takato, the last he heard of them was they’re continuing their study in some country abroad..yeah more like trying to be under the radar. The Takaba’s only stepped in when they negotiate (blackmail), protecting/pressuring/eliminating the target and seal the deal, but how they acquire information and who the informants were nobody knows.

“It’s from Yoshida, one of Akihito’s former underlings. He’s currently working for me with the condition of protection and if Akihito comes back he’ll be allowed to serve him back. He also said to never ask who, where and how he got the info, it’s take it or leave it. If we don’t take it he can always find other people who can use the information. If we try to rough him up you can bet he’s gone by the next day and most probably he will spread his words about us to his connections we don’t know how far it extends to.  Kirishima has confirmed that the information is true.”

“Huh, well at least he’s capable. Where did Akihito find this guy anyway?” Ryuuzou couldn’t help but impressed. Akihito was a promising young lad, in a period of two years he managed to have his own network of informants. The money he brought in for his clan was more than enough to deem him worthy as a future clan leader but more than the money it’s his vision of the Takabas that made him worth to be the future leader. Ryuuzou knew him since he was a toddler, a lot longer than he knew his own son. The boy has guts. He remembered when the boy first saw him, with no fear and innocent smile he asked to be picked up not knowing that the hands that hold him were the hands of a cold blooded murderer and can easily snap his neck just like that. But then, he’s a kid who grew up as part of a yakuza family so perhaps it’s in his nature to not fear what most would fear. Seeing the kid as he grew up, he grew fond of him even considering him his own son. It pleased him how he defends Ryuuichi like an older brother right when they first met. They play and compete like the best of friends and fiercest of rivals. Then comes the unfortunate event of emergence, wonder when she will be back to consciousness. Its either that or ,God Forbid, he died failing to emerge.

“I can only guess but it seems he has a wide range of people that was not only working as informants but various other things for him, even the most unlikely ones could be one of his. Not only in Japan but possibly in other country as well. So far, It’s unpredictable. Yoshida mentioned that not long ago somebody was looking for Akihito and he said what he was told, said Aki died due to emergence failure. That the funeral was held in such simple and private ceremony not much people know about it, since the unfinished process of emergence made the body looks horrible. They didn’t take it very well and send people to retrieve Yoshida. He managed to escape before they were able to interrogate him even further. It was a close call and all Yoshida knew was they’re Caucasian and only underlings. The person behind it was still unknown, obviously with power and money. That’s one of the reason why he decided to come to me for Protection.”

“So he hadn’t found out who they are?” Ryuuzou felt intrigued. Caucasian? Could it be Yelena’s acquaintance? Or Aki’s connection? The girl was an orphan as far as he remembered. Could it be that it was all a facade.

“For now he decided it’s too dangerous to try and search information about them since obviously they have connection, power and money. He didn’t want to draw unwanted attention so soon. He heard things from his network but he still needed to confirm it before he can tell us for sure about who they really are. He reminded us that Yan Tzui has met The Takabas for months before, possibly have forged an alliance.  So we will continue to have problems with shipments from China as long as he rules. We can all guess what Jyousei’s next move will be.” Ryuuichi took a sip of his drink. If Jyousei thinks he will easily succeed then he’s got another thing coming.

“Jyousei...Conceited and greedy as always. The moment the others turn against him the damage will be devastating. There will be no more Takaba’s.” Ryuuzou sighed. Poor Souichiro san, the clan his ancestors built will be destroyed by his own child.

“We can always help Aki rebuild it...after purging it.” Ryuuichi smirks.

Ryuuzou nodded in agreement.

“Since this coincides the pre opening of my Hotel in Hongkong, starting next week I’ll be staying in Hongkong to settle this matter Father.”

“Congratulations son..You do that and be careful” Said Ryuuzou.  He couldn’t afford thinking of losing Ryuuichi, his only son. Not when Akihito’s fate is also uncertain. Ryuuichi lightly squeezed his father’s shoulder then left the room.

Left alone with silence, Ryuuzou pondered Ryuuichi has gone a long way from being such an innocent boy bred by commoner to a sometimes bratty Yakuza heir reluctant of entering their world despite having the affinity to be one, to a devoted and capable one and now on the road to become a successful businessman in his own right. Who knew that the money he owe to buy Akihito were able to be fully paid in less than a year. The clan’s businesses are prospering under his watchful eyes and iron fist. With his share of profit, he tried his hands on new endeavours, legal ones mind you. Deal after deal went smoothly and even bring in new customers and investors. Just like King Midas, everything he touches turned into Gold. Soon he will make a name for himself and people will disregard the fact that he belongs to Asami Clan. Juggling between all those things and pursuing double degree in Tokyo university no wonder he started to pick up Ryuuzou’s habit of drinking, smoking and have a constant change of bed partners but even after all that he always calmed down after spending sometime visiting Akihito. The bond between those two, Ryuuzou’s not sure what to name it just know that it’s not to be taken lightly. He’s not even sure Ryuuichi realized it himself. Well, aside from that Ryuuzou is happy but also worried whether Ryuuichi will want to inherit his position when the time comes? Or maybe he should act more like a father than a kumichou and let his son live his life as he wanted as long as he’s happy just like Shouichiro san letting Akimasa be a professional photographer and living a happy commoner life. With a little protection here and there from his father and alliance not that he knew of it. At that time, Ryuuzou couldn’t wrap his head around why exactly Shouichiro san has to let go of a promising heir. But back then he hadn’t even known he had a child of his own. Watching Ryuuichi now he can’t bear letting Ryuuichi go if he wants but he may reconsider if he truly wants it.

\----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so to be honest posting an unfinished chapter actually doesn't make me feel good haha.. as usual, suggestion comments and kudos please..


End file.
